Sleek and Deadly
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Ever since I heard his dark tune, I knew. Scythes were a new level of "cool." One-shot.


Sleek and Deadly

**A/N: Since school's just now starting, I thought that I'd write something new, and fresh~ Thanks for choosing to read it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The _second_ Maka Albarn enrolled into Death Weapon Meister Academy, the only weapon she wanted to wield was a scythe. To outdo her idiot father in strength and also to follow in her dear mother's footsteps.

And no one could deny it. Scythes... were cool.

Sleek, and deadly, a scythe seemed to fit her perfectly. She wasn't the type of girl to dawdle, especially if fighting would be her new occupation daily. All Maka wanted wanted to do was make a powerful Death Scythe and basque in the glory of her father's new found weakness.

Well, that wasn't entirely true.

Maka knew once she enrolled into the academy, she would need to learn new skills, strategies and the ability to think outside the box. That wasn't her style obviously. Maka liked to keep a firm bubble around herself that included everything she did and how she did it. But that was all out the window the moment she entered the DWMA on the first day.

All of the other meisters and weapons were mingling and new pairs were forming quickly. Upon walking into the building, Maka didn't care too much about her new weapon's personality.

As long as they were ready to fight. Always.

Though, apparently scythes were rare weapons this year. The weapons that had blades were close to what she wanted, but they weren't scythes. So it wasn't an understatement saying that she was one of the few people without a partner yet.

Soon, newly formed teams started to flood out of the front doors, chattering and clearly excited about their new partners.

Maka sighed, rubbing a gloved palm against her now tense neck. She'd been walking around the place for almost an hour and hadn't really made any progress. The dream of beating her father was fading away by the second.

Almost miserably, Maka shuffled her boots along the floor. She didn't know where this damn huge building would lead her, as long as it was away from all these lucky teams. Why did she have to picky and want a scythe so bad? She could have done just fine with a sword... or a gun of some sort. Oh well... maybe life as a meister would be boring anyway.

Slowly, Maka slid around the corner that lead into an empty hallway. No people were around as far as she could see and all the murmurs of other's conversation's soon faded.

Her emerald eyes scanned the empty corridor. Most of them were unused classrooms, obvious from the untidy conditions on the insides. Maka sighed and considered turning back. If she wasn't going to get a partner tonight, maybe she could sneak in a quick bath.

With that plan in mind, she turned on her heels and prepared to leave the DWMA. Most likely for the last time.

That's when the melody started.

She abruptly froze and immediately whirled back around. The music was very... dark and smooth. A piano, for sure.

Maka rose an eyebrow and slowly followed the mysterious tune. Where could someone possibly be playing music here? There couldn't have been a music room, right? After all, it was a school that taught about hunting evil.

She stopped at the end of the hall. A deep violet door stood above her, the piano's song flowing out from under the bottom. It sounded even better up close. The sounds and notes flowed into her ears like a sweet sugary tune no one could explain or ever repeat. All she wanted to do next was open the door that separated her from this beautiful song.

Cautiously, she placed her hand on the doorknob, but didn't open it. She didn't want to startle the player and make them stop playing, oh no. She wanted to hear more. But listening in for free outside the door was a bit odd.

Maka drew in a deep breath and proceeded to turn the knob. However, just as she almost opened it, the song stopped. Maka gasped as quietly as possible and dropped the doorknob. _Darn it... they heard me... how will I explain this? _She argued against herself, backing away from the door. Then, the smoothest, most calm voice called out to her.

"Don't be shy. I'd like to have an audience."

Maka gave the door a look. It was a boy. "You... play very well." Maybe that would make up for her creepy listen-in.

She heard him chuckle. "Yeah, I know. Come on in, take a seat. I won't charge for you to listen. It's on the house."

Maka shrugged mentally. She had nothing better to do. Finally opening the door, she held back another gasp at the room. It was full of beautiful artwork and stood out from the other rooms at the academy. However, the object that stood out the most was the shiny black grand piano in the center of the room.

Seated calmly on the bench was a young boy, around her age, maybe a year older. He turned to face her, smiling with sharpened, glistening white teeth. His crimson red eyes were like bloody rubies, one couldn't look away from. But Maka couldn't stop staring at his hair, of all things. It was pure white. She even swore it was whiter than snow. His next statement snapped her out of her staring.

"So, you came looking for a partner here?" he asked, looking her over, the sharp-toothed grin never shrinking. Maybe this was entertaining him.

Maka slowly nodded. "Yeah... I haven't found one though."

The white haired boy made a quick "Ahh" as he turned back to face the piano. While he did so, Maka noticed his suit. Sure some of the meisters and weapons here today were dressed well, but none of them looked this nice. "So. Are you a weapon?" he asked, gliding his index finger softly over a few keys.

"No. I'm a meister." she replied. If he asked that, he must be a meister.

"How about that." he glanced at her over his shoulder, smiling. However, it wasn't the toothy grin from before. His lips were closed and he seemed more calm. "Now. Did you come to hear my song? Or something else?"

She blinked. He didn't beat around the bush. "Well..." she rubbed her neck, suddenly feeling awkward. "I wouldn't mind... hearing you play again."

He closed his eyes and nodded. He turned back to his instrument. "Alright."

Maka watched his thin fingers slide across the keys, as if her were feeling something only he could. As if he and the piano could communicate somehow. The action baffled her.

Before she had to time to react, the boy slammed his fingers down onto the keys, creating a loud outburst of noise. Maka couldn't help but flinch and stumble backwards a little. He hadn't even started the actual song and she found herself startled.

After the echos from the slammed note faded, he started to play a much more fluent and darker tune. It was similar to what she heard outside, but better. It seemed to... captivate her more.

Maka's eyes watched in awe at the boy's performance. No song she had ever heard was like this. It was creepy for a piano song..., but she had to admit.

It was beautiful.

Eventually, his melody stopped. Maka felt a little disappointed when she heard him play the final note. After a second or so, he whirled around to face her fully, toothy grin back. He gave her an questioned look. Maka had her mouth slightly open, eyes widened a little too. "Jeez, was it that bad?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head rapidly. "N-No! I, uh... I..."

He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, attention returning to the piano. "You didn't like it. I get it."

Didn't like it?

Maka took a step closer to him. Still, they were a good ten feet apart. "I didn't hate it. In fact..." she had to word this right without sounding cheesy. Of all the things she wanted to give him, false recondition was the last. "I... it was like nothing I'd ever heard."

He gave her a look. "What does that mean?"

"I... er..." again, she had to think before she spoke. "I... really... really, really liked your song."

His eyes widened a little. "No one has ever said they liked my music." he smiled a little, giving her some comfort. "They always said it was creepy or something."

She shrugged. "I didn't."

The white haired boy leaned his back against the piano, knocking on a few keys. "I see." his smile grew a little. "That's really cool."

_Cool?_

"Uh... yeah." she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"By the way." he said, not a second after her last word. "I'm a weapon."

She got a little hope in her for a moment. Then it faded as she thought. This boy was talented on the piano, didn't look half bad and had to be strong. Surely he already had a meister. Most likely some light-headed girl.

"You seem cool." he stated, placing a hand to his chin. "Do you have a weapon yet, mysterious meister girl?"

Maka rose a brow at the nickname. "No."

He stood and she realized he was only a little bit taller than her. "Can I ask for your name? I'll take that for your free music show."

She smiled a little. "My name is Maka. You?"

"Call me Soul." he pointed a finger against his chest. "Nice to meet you. Maka." he held out a hand.

Warmness filled Maka's chest as she took it. He skin was so hot. Maybe he'd been playing the piano long before she got here.

Ever since that small action. A handshake. Soul and I haven't left each other's sides. He was the best partner I could ever hope for. First of all, that song he played. It was mystifying. And second to that was weapon form. A scythe. What she wanted upon walking into the DWMA. And after months of fighting with the white haired boy, it was clear. And very cool.

No scythe was as sleek and deadly as Soul Eater Evans.

* * *

**A/N: My first SoMa... thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :3**


End file.
